Maybe you're just like me
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: "Nunca me has hecho eso, ¿De verdad crees que estás listo, hermanito?" "¡Sí, diablos! Quiero hacerte mío, quiero que lo único que puedas gritar sea mi nombre, y quiero dejarte tan marcado que me pidas que te vuelva a penetrar porque no puedes continuar tu vida sin mí. ¿Eres tú el que está preparado?" Keyde Kenny x Clyde Clyde dominante Kenny sumiso ¡Contenido Maduro!


**Título: Maybe you're just like me****.**

**Categorías: Romance/Family.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa ocho.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

_Maybe you're just like me_

**Clyde Harris Donovan POV**

Había sido un día difícil para los dos. Kenny había manejado por horas y horas para llegar a un pueblo que los dos creíamos estaba siendo acechando por un demonio asesino que mataba a los niños del lugar. Cuando llegamos ahí, se nos dijo que el asesino ya había sido capturado, y después de realizarle un exorcismo nos dimos cuenta que no había nada sobrenatural. Todo el viaje había sido en vano. Hartos y cansados, nos registramos en el primer motel que pudimos encontrar y pedimos un cuarto.

—Por el momento sólo tengo camas matrimoniales—, nos dijo el encargado.

Estaba por protestar que lo mejor sería que nos dieran dos cuartos, pero en eso sentí la mano de Kenny sobre mi hombro.

—Eso será perfecto, no se preocupe. ¿Qué número de habitación nos da?

—La 36, está en el cuarto piso. ¿Son ustedes pareja?

Otra vez estaba por contestar un montón de tonterías para cubrirnos, cuando Kenny volvió a tomar la palabra. Siempre orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo. Con una capacidad impresionante de mentir y hacer que los demás creyeran en sus mentiras.

—Solamente somos hermanos…. Buenos hermanos—, contestó Kenny, aunque por dentro yo estaba seguro que mi hermano pensaba otra cosa sobre mí.

Una vez que tuvimos la llave, bajamos las maletas del Impala y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación. Una vez instalados, le dije a Kenny que bajaría a la tienda que estaba junto al lobby por algo de comer. Él decidió no acompañarme. Cuando volví tenía una bolsa llena de dulces, me recosté sobre la cama, abrí la envoltura de una barra de chocolate y empecé a degustar su dulce sabor. Kenny se recostó a mi lado.

—Oye hermanito ¿No tienes otro chocolate en esa bolsa?

Yo negué con la cabeza y le di otra mordida.

—Clyde-pu, ¿no me darías un pedazo de tu chocolate? Se me antojó y tengo mucha hambre.

—Me llamo Clyde, y ya habíamos quedado que en un par de horas iríamos a cenar a la cafetería que vimos sobre esta misma calle.

—Sólo quiero un poco de chocolate.

Espero a que le diera otra mordida a mi chocolate, para que tomara control de la situación. A la fuerza se colocó sobre mí sentándose en mi pecho, me detuvo de las manos y vi todo su cuerpo bajar hasta mi rostro. Percatándose que tenía un poco de chocolate en la boca, lamió mis labios, penetró mi boca y sentí como su lengua me arrebataba el pedazo de chocolate. Luego lo vi masticarlo.

—Quiero más, Clyde-pu.

Yo forcejé para que liberara mi brazo, y una vez que recuperé la movilidad de mis miembros, me llevé la barra de chocolate a la boca para darle otra mordida.

— ¿Mas de qué?

Repitiendo el mismo gesto, me arrebató el chocolate de la boca y lo masticó muy bien antes de tragarlo.

—No sé qué es lo que tienen hoy el sabor de tus labios, pero me está volviendo loco. Me está sacando de control, y en mis pantalones está creciendo algo que no voy a poder controlar por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por un poco más de chocolate?—

Pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios, dejó caer su chamarra junto a la cama y lentamente se quitó la camisa de manera que yo pudiera su pecho lampiño musculoso, bien marcado y lleno de sudor. Con ese simple gesto de intimidad, yo sabía que Kenny estaría dispuesto a todo por un simple pedazo de chocolate; y yo estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Me llevé otro pedazo a la boca y lo enrollé en mi lengua, esperando que en cualquier momento me lo quitara. Y así lo hizo, violó mi boca con su lengua arrebatándome el pedazo, aunque ese beso pareció ser más dulce que el caramelo.

—Calma, vaquero, que ya no sólo me estás besando. Me acabas de morder—, exclamé.

Kenny sonrió como si ese hubiera sido su plan todo ese tiempo, y empezó a masajear mi pecho con suavidad. Me excitaba. Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibrara al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Mi propio hermano tomando control de la situación.

—Vamos, Clyde-pu, deshazte de esto que la ropa nos estorba.

—Ken, esta noche yo voy a ser el que manda. Yo quiero entrar en tu cuerpo. Nunca me has dejado y si quieres probar de mi chocolate, entonces vas que abrir las piernas y cooperar.

Kenny hizo una mueca y le dio varias palmadas al bulto que creía en mi pantalón, y sentí que mi pene brincaba.

—Nunca me has hecho eso, ¿De verdad crees que estás listo, hermanito?

— ¡Sí, diablos! Quiero hacerte mío, quiero que lo único que puedas gritar sea mi nombre, y quiero dejarte tan marcado que me pidas que te vuelva a penetrar porque no puedes continuar tu vida sin mí. ¿Eres tú el que está preparado?

—Clyde-pu… me encanta cuando hablas así. Me excitas tanto. Quiero que lo hagas, pero primero ¿necesito una de tus mamadas que te gustan tanto?—

Con mucho cuidado me desabroché cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, sabiendo que Kenny babeaba por ver mi cuerpo trabajado una vez más, y en cuanto tuvo la mínima visión de la piel de mi pecho, pudo ver como se relamía los labios. Me arrebató el chocolate y le dio una mordida. De nuevo me dio un beso profundo, pero esta vez fui yo quién le robó el dulce manjar de su boca. Era un momento delicioso de placer excitante que no podía comprender. Le abrí la bragueta y saqué su pene.

— ¿De verdad te gustan mis mamadas?

—Me encantan, Clyde-pu.

— ¿Cuánto, Ken? Quiero que me lo digas.

—No puedo vivir sin ellas, ahora dame una. Hazlo por mí, hermanito.

Aún tenía la bolsa de dulces a la mano, y quizás Kenny se extrañó que intentara alcanzarla en lugar de darle la mamada que tanto me pedía. Pronto supo que mi idea era mejor. Obtuve un bote de crema batida y al agitarlo, cubrí el pene de Kenny con esa deliciosa sustancia azucarada.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que quieres, Clyde-pu? Pues toma, métetelo todo y disfruta de su sabor.

— ¡Sí, demonios! Lo quiero todo—, gemí en un momento de debilidad.

Aún sentado sobre mi pecho, sólo tuve que levantar un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con el pene de Kenny y engullirlo con singular alegría. Al principio me concentré en lamer la punta, y chuparla como si se tratara de una paleta, pero Kenny quería mucho más de mí, y movió su cuerpo más cerca de mi rostro de manera que yo pudiera tomar todo su miembro en mi boca.

—Eso, Clyde-pu, demuéstrale a tu hermano mayor quién es el que manda…. Chúpalo todo, que es para ti…. Es carne de hombres hecha especialmente para ti…. ¡Vamos, hermanito! Sabes que eres todo un Winchester y a nosotros nos gusta fornicar como buenos cabrones.

A Kenny le gustaba hablar mientras se la mamaba, humillarme. Repetir una y otra vez que era suyo para darle placer, y aunque estaba seguro en algunos momentos más él estaría a mi merced para penetrarlo, no me importó. De hecho me excitaba la forma en cómo me hablaba. Mientras se la mamaba, no perdí la oportunidad de acariciarlo lo más que pude. Pronto tuve mi boca quedó inundada de su leche.

— ¿A que mi sabor es más dulce que el chocolate?

—Sin duda, De, podría tomar esto todos los días.

—Me encanta que seas tan pervertido, hermanito.

—Te va a encantar aún más lo que tengo entre mis piernas. Recuéstate sobre la cama y descubrirás una nueva forma de gozar.

— ¿De verdad lo dices en serio? Pensé que sólo estabas jugando. ¡Dios mío!, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me demuestres que eres todo un hombre y me hagas gozar.

—Como toda una puta.

—No te pases, Clyde-pu, que así no me gusta jugar—, replicó Kenny al darme un golpe.

—Esta noche vas a ser lo que yo quiera y no vas a poder quejarte. Eres mío para violar y para desgarrarte por dentro. Ken, vas a ser mío y gemirás mi nombre de dolor o de placer, pero lo harás. Será lo único que saldrá de tus labios.

Mis palabras excitaron a mi hermano, que se levantó de mi pecho, se bajó los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, y también sus bóxers.

—Los calcetines también.

—Oh, vamos Clyde-pu. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Los calcetines—, repetí tronando los dedos y él no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Supe en ese momento que lo tenía a mi merced.

Se recostó bocabajo en la cama, dejando que su trasero quedara a la vista. Sin pensarlo, le di una nalgada lo más fuerte que pude y lo oí gemir de placer.

—Eso, Clyde-pu, dame más. ¡Quiero más!

Y le solté otra nalgada, mientras me quitaba el pantalón, la ropa interior e hice lo mismo con los calcetines. Con ayuda de la crema de manos que Kenny guardaba en su maleta introduje mis dedos en su culo para dilatarlo. Pude ver a mi hermano mayor aferrado a las sábanas, retorciéndose de dolor. Cuando me aseguré de que estuviera listo, le llené el culo de crema batida y empecé a dar mi primera embestida. El grito de Kenny fue largo, y se ahogó en medio de una sonrisa de placer. En ese momento me di cuenta que le estaba gustando, y aproveché el momento para seguirle dando nalgadas.

El movimiento mete y saca con el que yo dominaba su cuerpo, iba a acompañado rítmicamente de las nalgadas. De la nada pude ver que el torso de Kenny empezaba a levantarse hasta que pude abrazarlo. Ahora él estaba hincado en la cama, mientras yo lo penetraba parado junto a él. Lo abracé con fuerza y apreté sus pectorales haciéndole saber que era mío. Él sólo se limitaba a gemir mi nombre. Llené mis dedos con la crema batida que se movía a las afueras de su culo y lo llevé hasta su boca. Kenny saboreó lo que había en mis dedos chupándolo por largo tiempo como si fuera mi pene. Girando su cabeza a la derecha lo más que pudo, extendió la lengua y yo me uní a su boca para darle un beso delicioso, al tiempo que le llenaba las entrañas con mi semen.

Caímos desfallecidos sobre la cama, y me dediqué a lamer la crema batida que aún salía del culo de Kenny, mientras él se encargaba de gemir. Luego lo vestí lamiendo el sudor de su cuerpo, y él hizo lo mismo por mí.

—Parece que te has ganado media barra de chocolate—, le sonreía a Kenny.

—Ah, ya no la quiero. Yo tengo chocolate en mi maleta.

— ¿Y dices que yo soy morboso? Acabas de inventar una excusa sólo para tener sexo conmigo.

— ¿Algún problema, Clyde-pu? Deberías sentirte feliz de ser mi amante, además no deberías decirme nada, que con ese cuerpo tan delicioso que tienes y esa cara tan inocente, violarte cada noche no debería ser un pecado.

—Tú eres el que me hace pecar.

Kenny me abrazó con fuerza, y yo hice lo mismo sintiendo su espalda ancha entre mis manos. Sus pectorales duros chocaban contra los míos.

—Siempre serás mío, Clyde-pu, y por eso te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Ken.

Y nos fundimos los dos en un beso lleno de caricias calientes. Esa noche la daríamos más usos la crema batida que sobraba en el tubo.

* * *

**Estaba a punto de no escribir esto ya que "demasiado pereza, Jazz... continua durmiendo en tu cama king size como te lo mereces" pero, la poca conciencia ¿buena? que me quedaba era un "lo prometiste, Jazz. Ahora levanta tu culo de la cama y ve a la PC a escribir" **

**Así que, al finalizar esto, iré a tomarme una ducha y después volver a mi "madriguera" -así he nombrado mi habitación- y dormir un poco.**

**Mañana finalizó esta serie de fics de Clyde acompañado por equis personaje :)**

**Nos leemos~~ **

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
